This invention relates to an electronic data processing system.
In various data processing environments it is desirable to have microprocessor control. In many environments the number and variety of demands that are made upon the controller or processor are such that it would be advantageous to use a plurality of processors doing parallel processing if such could be accomplished on an economically feasible basis. This is accomplished using a microprocessor which is a complete stand-alone unit on a single large scale integration circuit chip including on-chip clocking, local scratch pad storage, logical functions, memory control and a control storage array. The device is also capable of utilizing supplemental control storage and acting in concert with other similar processors to access a common external bulk storage in a parallel processing mode of operation.